honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Silus K. Mandrick
"Look, we've both seen our fair share of battles, so let's just calm down kiddies." - Silus, to Rhoads and Karen Silus grew up in the slums and his family constantly needed money to survive. Unlike most Ehron troops, he was born five years after the end of the Destroyer War. His father fought in the war, which didn't help the situation. His only concern is helping people. Before President Redford came to office, he was ordered to do some nasty things, but refused and let his teammates do the dirty work. His military life Silus was stuck as a private due to his refusal to kill civilians. Most of his squad was cold- hearted and he gained the nickname "princess" due to his care for people. He eventually left the army and joined the Marines instead, hoping that the people would be better. His wish came true when he became Captain and lead a squad of people who cared. The terrorist war At this time he was 39, because Azrok was 29, being born only ten years later than him. When he joined the fight, he almost instantly met Azrok himself. He was a support squad for them. His squad did die off unfortunately, getting him pulled out of the fight for a few months. After those months were over, he was assigned to the 116th Airborne. He was the fourth to join. The 116th Airborne He came just in time for the defense of CGHQ, being his first mission on this squad and the last one he would perform with the UNRF. He doesn't take to much people, but he had a good amount of trust in Karen. He constantly teases Rhoads during the battle, but he means the best. His dedication to the mission was incredible. He was the only one awarded the Medal of Honor after the battle. His was the "unauthorized" saving of civilians during the fight, which should have gotten him court marshalled, but instead, Redford saw it as a Heroic temporary goal. The 24th Ehron Airborne The members of the squad: Rhoads, Jen, Dallas Friel, Silus, random recruit. This was his squad during the Liberation war. The second person he respected was Dallas Friel, NOS' brother. Dallas and Silus quickly became good friends, which is why his death impacted Silus a lot. The 59th Ehron Airborne He was the leader of this squad during the Anvil war. He supported Karen as her squad made it to the main weapon's facility to take out the PMAC. This mission turned into a rescue, because of Karen being under heavy MG gunfire. He saved her and on top of that, destroyed the enemy PMAC. The 113th Ehron Airborne Like the others, he served the year of the Cronik war, but left when the Ehron revolution came. After that, he didn't go straight into training and he helped Karen raise her only child. This strengthened the bond between him and Karen. Onyx Elite 1st Airborne He was put on the squad with Karen. A few months before the continuation of the war, the two agreed to date. This did not make their fighting worse, in fact it made it better. This also surprised NOS, saying "Why would you be with a hard ass like her?" due to his layed back nature. He replied with "Simple, I love her, man." They finished the war by leading a group of Behemoth MK II tanks in Operation Thunderstorm. After the Cronik/ Ehron war After the war him and Karen got married and had a kid. He lead a happy life with his wife, that is until the next war comes around. In his own words as Karen and him lay down: "Life is good." while taking a sip of Splash's personally made wine.